


A Little Bird

by Mun Kiri (NekoAisu)



Series: Asks [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Misunderstandings, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/Mun%20Kiri
Summary: For the ask:Noctis makes a twitter and basically copies all of Prompto's twitter bio, just changing it to fit him, but he leaves the little gay pride emoji because he wasn't sure what it meant. It leads to some awkward conversations with his dad abt social media and Sexuality?





	A Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my blog @ lgbt-ffxv-imagines.tumblr.com

Noctis is not clueless. He knows how to use social media and surf the web. He just prefers not to. When you can google your name and hear about your dozens of imaginary siblings and girlfriends, being on most social media sites really loses its appeal. 

But then there’s Prompto who wants to be able to tag him in photos and send him memes that aren’t just screen shots that fill up the storage space on his phone. There’s Prompto who says he’ll help Noct get a decent photo for his icon and make sure his privacy settings are at least configured to block the worst of bot spam. When Prompto pushes him to actually  _write something for your bio, man,_ he draws a blank. 

“Can I just copy yours and change a couple things?” Noct twists half off the couch to snatch the bag of potato chips from where they sat on the floor. He picks through the remnants of oily potato to find the larger pieces before flattening out the sides and pouring the crumbs into his mouth. Prompto laughs when he half inhales a piece of chip and ends up wheezing for a minute before the cursed shard stops trying to commit murder. 

When Noct finishes recovering from the attempt on his life, Prompto agrees to his request with a shrug. “Just don’t say something stupid, bro. People on Twitter can be  _really_ mean.”

“Okay so just don’t copy your bio and leave it blank,” Noctis quips, already selecting and copying the text over to his own bio. He likes the little flag at the end of Prompto’s bio, the rainbow stripes are cute and non-incriminating. It’s not like he’s adding an eggplant, or those awkward sweat-looking-things. It should be fine. 

He ends up with a passable attempt at a bio, icon one of the many shots Prompto had taken of him and worked on to make him look a tad less tired. Thank god for Lightroom and the ability to negate dark circles from gaming marathons. It’s a little ramshackle, but when Prompto pastes a crown icon at the end of his name and helps him upload a fishing themed banner, Noct finds that he doesn’t really mind. 

What he does mind, however, is that his dad calls him not even three hours later. Not even Cor, the usual man trusted to pass on messages for Regis when he’s too busy to talk to his son. 

_His actual dad, the King of Lucis, calling him in the middle of the day._

It’s unheard of. There are almost always meetings and audiences being held in the afternoon, his father required to attend nearly all of them as a benevolent figurehead of justice. Noctis thinks it’s complete bullshit that his dad has to shit through all that while shouldering the burden of the Wall, but he’s also still a kid to the council who only respects him for his lineage and nothing else. 

He shushes Prompto, who had been chattering on about tags and blacklists, to answer his phone. He’s worried in the same breath as he’s nervous, greeting his father with a casual, “Hey, dad.”

 _“Hello, son. Do you have a few minutes to spare for your poor, old father?”_ He can hear Regis’s particular brand of amusement through the line, how he can faintly make out the sound of Clarus berating him for leaving in the middle of a council meeting in the background. 

“Yeah,” Noctis answers. “What’s up?” For all their strained relationship is worth, they still get along well enough and conversation will flow easily. Well, it  _would have_ , had Regis not dropped the equivalent to a bomb in one, short sentence. 

There’s a slow inhalation before his father’s voice crackles through the line.  _“Are you gay, Noctis?”_

There’s a long moment of tense silence before Noct sputters and rebukes him, confused and already well on his way in terms of sexuality-centric soul searching. “Wha-” his voice cracks a little and he has to clear his throat. “ _What?_  Dad, I’m… a little confused about where that came from?”

Prompto is peering over at him from where he’d sat down to work on culling the shots he’d taken the day before, screen full of Insomnia’s streets in vivid black and white. He whispers,  _“Uh, buddy, everything okay?”_

Noct nods hurriedly, phone pressed tightly to his ear because he  _cannot believe_ his father was notified of his Twitter specifically because of the tiny, innocuous flag in his bio. 

The flag he now knows is not, in fact, just a really colorful addition to his rather bland online intro, but rather something that represents a whole community of people he’s only barely begun to look into and understand. 

The thing that really sticks is that,  _Ifrit’s flaming balls,_ he’d essentially wrongly announced to all of Lucis that he is a gay man. Noct doesn’t feel like there would be a problem with it, had he felt comfortable with the label, but he’s really stuck on just understanding who he likes at  _all._ He’s not ready for choosing labels and may never be. 

Regis just gives a soft, fond sigh. he’s calm as ever when he requests, “Will you share lunch with me tomorrow, Noctis? I’ll make sure we have time to ourselves, save Clarus’s nagging.”

“Sure, dad, I just…” Noctis trails off, staring out into nothing. He takes a deep breath and lets it out through his teeth. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Thanks for calling, I guess.”

“Thank you for answering my call,” Regis responds and Noctis can hear how his voice has lightened. “I love you dearly, my son.”

“Love you too, dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at/with me on:  
> Tumblr: Kiriami-sama  
> Twitter: FlamingAceKiri


End file.
